Endless and timeless
by Maka is maka
Summary: Come join Riana in her crazy adventure through the many deferent worlds and meeting new friends rated T for mild suggestive themes and strong language
1. Chapter 1 were am i?

Endless space… All I can see… is endless space, that time has no existence in. there is no time to keep track of, my life is a miserable existence… I don't have a name; I don't know what I look like… I wonder if I even have a face. Am I real? I wonder if I'm not real how I'm thinking. I must be real; but if I'm real then why am I here? So many questions… this is what life is every day. I have a life yet I have no life at all.

_*Thud*_

A dull pain started to radiate from my right arm… pain? Why do I feel pain? How do I even know what pain _is?_ What are all these strange sensations? I opened my eyes and I shut them just as soon as I opened them because the light was blinding! I opened them again and I adjusted my sight to the light of the room. I was lying in front of what I would guess was a… portal? Did I come out of there? People were bustling around me and I didn't know any of them. How did I get from empty space to here? I was a little beyond confused but I brushed it aside because first things first is finding out where I am, so I walked up to tall teenaged looking boy with light brown hair a yellow shirt with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. He was looking the other way and I needed to get his attention so I tapped his shoulder "um…excuse me?" my voice sounded small and weak because it was the first time I was using it. The boy turned to look at me and I saw his eyes and they were an olive green "may I help you?" he sounds a little annoyed… "Um yes… I was wondering where I am and what this place is called?" I asked meekly. Why am I so shy? The boy looked puzzled for a second and then all previous annoyance he had faded and he said more nicely "you just came from the void didn't you?" the void? What was the void? _Did_ I come from there? I supposed since I did get his attention so I could ask him questions it wouldn't hurt to ask "the void?" he laughed "everyone you see here came out of the void! We still don't know why we came from _there _of all places but we all came from the void" so everyone here came from that endless and timeless space? He continued the explanation of the void before I could ask any more questions "years and years ago the first people came out of the void. They started civilizations and communities! The portal that they had emerged from became a gate way to other worlds and it turns out that they were already settled by other people who had come from the void as well the portals became gateways for transportation of goods from world to world using a portal chest and we found new technologies via the portal! We have even learned how to create our own worlds at a price!" I listened to the whole explanation of how there isn't just _this _world but many! And that they can craft amazing things with the portal! Or how everyone here came from the void and they settled the land! A few more questions flew to the front of my mind "what's the name of this place?" he laughed "happyjollyworld and yes we all know the name is kinda silly but the names of all the worlds are silly! Like taco land!" I couldn't help but giggle a little at the funny names of the worlds "what was one of the first worlds to get settled?" if I'm going to be living here I need to know its history "well this one was one of the first another is free kingdom and there a few others I can't quite remember" free kingdom that's a nice name. There was one last question I was itching to ask "what's _your_ name?" he smiled "lemon, and what's your name?" I thought about this. What is my name is a good question, but I don't know what my name is. I know! I'll come up with one, what sounds like a good name? I know! "My name is Riana!" lemon smiled "do you want a job?" a job? "What kind of job?" he seemed to glow with pride when I asked him "I am a police officer" the police?! "You're offering me a job as police?" "Sure don't see why I can't! Besides it'll be fun having you around!" I smiled. Things are really looking up! And I am no longer a hollow shell floating in the void! Today has been the best day of my life


	2. Chapter 2 sensila

Riana's p.o.v

I was following behind lemon who was leading me past a bright pink and blue hotel; I was look at everything and everyone. There was a tall woman with long blue hair and pale skin being asked things by a lot of people. I noticed one girl who looked about my age with raven hair bustling around helping anyone she could, _everyone here is so friendly…_ while I was thinking about all this I almost bumped into lemon as he stopped "welcome to the police station" I looked around him and I saw a dirt hut… "A dirt hut?" he seemed a little embarrassed "yeah… I know it's not the best but it will be great someday!" I giggled "I bet it will" it wasn't bad considering it was dirt; it had a wood bed with no mattress to sleep on, and a few benches to make things on. _I suppose it doesn't matter where you live as long as you can complete your job,_ my eyes scanned the area. Not far off was a town called sensila; we were in a pasture just a little away from it "I think I'll go check out the town" lemon nodded "I'm going to get some rest" with that I was walking towards the town

It was pretty busy with people running around the street, I noticed a large crowd causing uproar up ahead and since my curiosity got the better of me I went to go see what was happening.

Bom boms p.o.v

"Lulu what happened?!" voices were echoing around the square asking her why she was crying. I ran up to Lulu and knelt in front of her "Lulu why are you crying?" she wiped away her tears and got enough air in her lungs to say something "I w-was r-robbed!" there was a stunned silence and then an eruption of outrage from the crowd. Everyone thinks Lulu is the cutest and sweetest girl in town, so no one likes it when she's sad. And it's against the law to steal, so the burglar needs found. All of a sudden white burst through the crowd to get to his little sister, white and lulu were brother and sister. And white loved his little sister more than anything, before anyone could see what was happening he had his sister in a giant comforting bear hug. Everyone was yelling and making plans to catch the robber; I looked around the square and saw an unfamiliar face. A girl, who looked to be about my age maybe younger, was at the outside of the ring of angry people. She had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, _I wonder who she is_. It's hard not to be a little suspicious especially when you've never seen them before, she was looking around at all the yelling people and her eyes stopped on me. She seemed a little confused as to why I was staring at her like I was so I averted my eyes, white was just then standing. Lulu was hiding behind him, and white looked like he was going to make a speech "PEOPLE OF SENSILA!" everyone stopped to listen "WE HAVE A ROBBER AMONG US AND WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" everyone yelled in agreement, he pointed at everyone and gave them some sort of job to help find the robber. All kinds of scheming plans to trap him and get back the stolen stuff… _this is going to be a long night_


End file.
